When Worlds Collide
by RainySun
Summary: The pevensies are going to Hogwarts. What does fate has prepared for them? Romance? another adventure? We will see. Set after Narnia 2 and in HP5. This is similar to my other story "Two Worlds Meet" but this one has changes.Review please!
1. Chapter 1: The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own narnia or harry potter I only own my character.**

* * *

When worlds collide

In the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix people were talking about a new ally.

Lupin stood up and said- "A new ally has been discovered"- silence fell on the room.

"Who is this new ally?"- asked Sirius

"Mr. Pevensie's children"-answered Lupin- "Mr. Pevensie was a great auror until one night some Death Eaters put him a trap and murdered him. Meanwhile his wife, a muggle, is sick andi s currently in a muggle hospital. The children are staying with professor Diggory Kirke a great wizard and friendo of Dumbledore. It is said that they have discovered another World named Narnia a country with talking beasts and much more. They have gone two times now. We are sure that Voldemort-many people gasped at the name- is seeking this ally and wants to conquer that World too. I suppose that Dumbledore is I suppose right now with them and tonight they will arrive".

"How old are them?"-a man asked

"Peter is the oldest and he is fifteen. Susan is fourteen, Edmund is twelve and Lucy is eleven. They haven't attend Hogwarts and the three oldest are delayed in their education"-

"But they are only children to face so much"-Mrs. Weasley said

"Oh, and Harry, Mallory, Ron, and Hermione are grownups, I haven't noticed and they have already face so much"- said Sirius sarcasticcly

"You know what I mean"-she replied

Meanwhile in the professor's Diggory Kirke house he was waking up four children.

"Pevensies, wake up"-he almost shouted sinse the children didn't seem to wake up.

"What is it professor?"-Susan asked

"Follow me all of you"- he replied

The four children followed him to his study and found a man like the professor's age with very funny robes.

"Here are them, Albus"-Diggory said

"I see, I see"- the man named Albus answered.-"Hello, sorry for waking you up but this is urgent. My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts"-

"What's Hogwarts?"- Edmund asked

"Hogwarts is a school. Not an ordinary school I must say. Hogwarts is a school of wizardry and witchcraft"-Dumbledore said

"What? Thats impossible"- Susan said

"But you have met magic before, haven't you?"-Dumbledore said

"So it's like Narnia?"-Lucy asked

"No child, we have different kind of magic. Now you must be Lucy the kindheart and faithful one"-he turned to Edmund- "you are them troublemaking but trustworthy and you are Susan the beautiful and logical one"-he turned to Peter and said-" you're Peter the brave and loyal".-Dumbledore said

You describe them well Albus-Diggory said

Oh, I've met children like them before- replied Dumbledore knowlingly

The Golden Quartet?- asked Diggory

Yes- Dumbledore answered

Children you will go with professor Dumbledore so please get your things-Diggory said

The pevensies went and returned with their things, said good-bye to the professor and stepped on the cold night with the man named Dumbledore.

The man named Dumbledore walked with prudence in the road. The children constantly looked at each other but no one said anything.

Like half-an hour later Dumbledore stopped and was looking to an ordinary bottle when he said-

Put a hand in one part of the bottle and don't let go-

They did as they were told and Dumbledore start counting "One, Two,Three". They felt as if they were flying. Then Dumbledore said "Let go" "What?" the Pevensies said, Dumbledore repeated "Trust me,let go" and once again they did as they were told.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? reviews are welcome and I receive ideas.See you!!**


	2. Chapter 2:What to think of it?

****

Author's Note: SO CHAPTER TWO IS UP DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARNIA OR HARRY POTTER

* * *

They landed on a flat area. They were so surprised to say anything.

"Come"- said Dumbledore.

They walked to a dark street and then turned right. In the right were some houses, on the left an ordinary park.

"Read this and repeat it on your mind"-said Dumbledore handing a piece of paper to the children.

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found on Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London"

The four of them looked at the houses. There were the numbers "10, 11,13". There wasn't number twelve.

"Sir…."-start Susan

"Do what I told you"-he said.

The four of them repeat what they've read. Suddenly there was a noise. The houses 11 and 13 were separating and a door appeared.

"Quick"- ordered Dumbledore.He knocked on the door and then the door oponed and a plumpy woman with red hair appeared.

"Oh, finally"-the woman said-"Dumbledore an honor as always".-

"Thank you Molly. Now could you show these children their rooms?"-

"Of course"-she said-"The meeting has started"-

"I see. How is Harry?"-

"He is fine. Thin but fine. He is talking with Ron, Mallory, and Hermione. Well, he…"-but she was cut by a shout from upstairs.

"I WAS THE ONE THAT SAW HIM COME BACK.I WAS STUCK IN THAT HOUSE FOR A MONTH WITHOUT NEWS AND..."- A boy's voice shouted and will had probably continue if another voice wouldn't had shut him up. –"HARRY"- this time was a girl's one.

"Well he seemed fine"-the woman finished

"It was currently going to happen, luckily Mallory made him be quiet. Well good-bye children, I hope to see you at Hogwarts."- replied Dumbledore.

He turned and went through a door.

"Come. I'm Mrs. Weasley by the way. There is a group of children like your age. You can meet them in dinner"- she said

They went upstairs and after a few minutes they stopped. "This is the living room, please stay here and after dinner I'll show you your rooms."- After that she left and the Pevensies were left alone.

"So what do you think?"-asked Susan

"I think is great"- said Lucy

"Amazing"-replied Edmund

"I don't know what to think. These people are strange, they dress strange, and those shouts..." Peter was saying when Susan said:

"I know. And what does shouts said 'I saw him come back' What came back? And 'I was stuck in that house for a month without news' Did they stuck him in a house?"- said Susan imitating the shouts.

"I think we should ask them"- suggest Lucy

"But…"-Edmund start but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. I

"What is it?"- asked Lucy

"Is a... cat" answered Peter since he was standing up and could see it

"But what is a cat doing here?"- asked Susan

"Well you know Susan some people like cats"- replied Edmund

"You know what I mean"-she said

"Maybe it is..."- but what the cat was they never found out since Lucy was interrupted by a knock on the door which opened and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Dinner is ready. Come."-she said

**

* * *

**

**WELL BYEE**


	3. Author's Note:Read please

,

HI,

LOOK I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. MALLORY (MY CHARACTER)IS FRIEND OF HARRY, RON, AND HERMIONE SINCE THEIR FIRST YEAR.SHE IS A PURE-BLOOD BUT HER MOTHER DIED WHEN SHE WAS 5 AND HER FATHER WHEN SHE WAS 10. SHE HAS A SMALL FORTUNE AND IN VACATIONS SHE GOES TO LIVE IN THE LEAKY CUALDRON AND SOMETIMES WITH THE WEASLEYS. SHE IS SOMEHOW LIKE HERMIONE IN STUDYING AND ALL THAT BUT SHE IS MORE CAREFREE THAN HER. SHE TWO HAD A TIME-TURNER IN HER THIRD YEAR WITH HER BUT SHE, INSTEAD OF DROP IT LIKE HERMIONE, KEEP IT. OH AND SHE WAS THE ONE THAT OPENED THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS INSTEAD OF GINNY BUT OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING. AND LAST SHE WAS GOING OUT WITH CEDRIC DIGGORY INSTEAD OF CHO BUT CHO DIDN'T WENT OUT WITH HARRY, CHO WAS GOING OUT WITH OLIVER WOOD.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK ME OK I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM AND THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!

NARNIABELIEVER


End file.
